Kids World's Adventures Of Toy Story
Kids World's Adventures Of Toy Story is a Kids World/Pixar crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It's unknown if the film will be shown on any video website on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Woody is a pull-string cowboy doll and the leader of a group of toys owned by a boy named Andy Davis. With his family moving away one week before his birthday, Andy is given a week-early party to spend with his friends, while the toys stage a reconnaissance mission to discover Andy's new presents. Andy receives a space ranger Buzz Lightyear action figure, whose impressive features see him replacing Woody as Andy's favorite toy. Woody is resentful, especially as Buzz also gets attention from the other toys. However, Buzz believes himself to be a real space ranger on a mission to return to his home planet, as Woody fails to convince him he is a toy. As Andy prepares for a family outing at a space-themed restaurant named "Pizza Planet", his mother tells him he can bring one toy; Woody attempts to be picked instead of Buzz by trapping Buzz in a gap behind Andy's desk, but the plan goes disastrously wrong when he accidentally knocks Buzz out the window, resulting in the other toys accusing him of murdering Buzz out of jealousy. With Buzz missing, Andy reluctantly takes Woody to Pizza Planet, but Buzz climbs into the car, confronting Woody when they stop at a gas station; the two then fight, falling out of the car, which drives off and leaves them behind. Woody spots a Pizza Planet delivery truck and plans to rendezvous with Andy there, convincing Buzz to come with him by telling him it'll take him to his home planet. Once at Pizza Planet, Buzz makes his way into a claw game machine shaped like a spaceship, mistaking it for the ship Woody promised him. Inside, he finds squeaky aliens who revere the claw arm as their master. Woody clambers into the machine after Buzz, but they are interrupted when Andy's neighbor, Sid Phillips, arrives and operates the machine. Spotting a Buzz Lightyear amidst the squeaky aliens, Sid maneuvers the claw to snag Buzz. In the ensuing struggle the aliens force Buzz and Woody towards the claw, and they are captured; Woody is horrified because of Sid's reputation for torturing toys. At Sid's house, the two attempt to escape before Andy's moving day, encountering Sid’s nightmarish toy creations and his vicious bull terrier, Scud. Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear action figures, and realizes that he really is a toy. Disbelieving, he attempts to prove he can fly, but instead plummets down the stairs, breaking his left arm. Upset, Buzz is unable to cooperate with Woody. Woody waves Buzz's arm from a window to seek help from the toys in Andy's room, but they are horrified thinking Woody had indeed murdered Buzz when they see Buzz's disconnected arm, while Woody realizes Sid's toys are friendly when they reconnect Buzz's arm. Sid prepares to destroy Buzz by strapping him to a rocket, but is interrupted by a thunderstorm. Woody convinces Buzz that life is worth living because of the joy he can bring to Andy, which helps Buzz regain his spirit. Cooperating with Sid's toys, Woody rescues Buzz and scares Sid away by "breaking a few rules" and coming to life in front of him, warning him to "play nice". Woody and Buzz then wave goodbye to the mutant toys and return home through a fence, but miss Andy's car as it drives away toward his new house. Down the road, they climb onto the moving truck containing Andy's other toys, but Scud chases them, bites down on Woody's leg and tries to pull him off; Buzz tackles the dog to save Woody. Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC car, but the other toys, who think Woody had now got rid of RC together with Buzz, attack Woody and toss him off onto the road. After Scud is trapped in a car pile-up, Woody drives RC back with Buzz alive, and the other toys, realizing their mistake, try to help them get in the truck. However, they fail as RC's batteries become depleted, but Woody ignites the rocket on Buzz's back and manages to throw RC into the moving truck before they soar into the air. Buzz opens his wings to free himself of the rocket before it explodes, gliding with Woody to land safely into a box in Andy’s car; Andy glances inside and is elated to have found his two missing toys. On Christmas Day at their new house, Buzz and Woody stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals, one of which is a Mrs. Potato Head, much to the delight of Mr. Potato Head. As Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz, the two share a worried smile as they discover Andy's new gift is a puppy. Parts Part 1: drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaG… Part 2: drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaG… Part 3: drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaG… Part 4: drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaG… Part 5: drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaG… Part 6: drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaG… Part 7: drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaG… Part 8: drive.google.com/file/d/0B5iaG… Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Earl Sinclair and his Family, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Terence, Vidia, Periwinkle, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Bigweld, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon, Bloo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shaprio, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, Rex Powers (puppet), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn /Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Ned Flanders, Rod and Todd Flanders, Milhouse Van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Sundae, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod and Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Pablo, Tyron, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Cerera, Luigi and Guido, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sargeant Calhoun, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Joe Swanson, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, B1 and B2, The Teddies (Morgan, Amy, and Lulu), Rat-in-a-Hat, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Muffy, Francine, Buster, Binky Barnes, Alan 'Brain' Powers, Fern, Sue Ellen, Prunella, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Ami and Yumi, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read, The Seven Dwarfs, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, the Recess Gang (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snufffy, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Grover, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Rosita, Count von Count, Abby Cadabby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Rafiki, Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, The Gummi Bears, Finn and Jake, Chloe King, Alek Petrov, Paul, Brian Rezza, Jasmine (The Nine Lives of Chloe King), Amy, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Spot (Rolie Polie Olie), Percy and Bromley Polie, Billy Bevel and the rest of the characters will guest stars in this film. Gallery Ash's_Adventures_of_Toy_Story_poster.jpg Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Toy_Story_Poster.jpg The_FT_Squad's_Adventures_in_Toy_Story.jpg Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars'_Adventures_of_Toy_Story.jpg Memorable Quotes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers Category:Animals and Kids films